Without Memories
by Odette Texen
Summary: Ginny Weasley was sure she had seen Draco die. Even the memories of him are painful. But what if he's alive? What if he doesn't remember his life after he was fourteen? Could Ginny rebuilt their relationship? my 1st ff so plz be nice and review.TAKEN OVER
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Disclaimer: if I was J

Disclaimer: if I was J.K.R. I would be blonde, not a brunette. xD

A.N: this is my first try at ff so I would appreciate it if you don't flame too much. Oh well here it goes…

**o.O O.o o.O O.o **

Ginevra Molly Weasley sat on a rock in the Forbidden Forest. True it has been four years since she had graduated but this particular rock always brought memories to her. Memories like the first time she _really_ met him…

**- - - Flashback- - - **

Sixteen year old Ginny walked trough the Forbidden Forest late at night. Yes she could get into trouble or even die for this but the Forest was always so… so peaceful.

She headed to her favorite place, it was out of the school limits, but she loved it. A rock, from which you could see the night sky and the little lake under it. She sighed as the night breeze played with her hair and refreshed her. Ginny started humming as she got closer to the rock.

"Can you stop humming? It's unnerving." A voice drawled from the rock.

Ginny leapt up in the air, "I'm… sorry? I thought I was alone." She watched as the figure turned around.

"Of course you did. You Weasleys never think about anything." Draco Malfoy turned around, smirk firmly in place.

Ginny had almost insulted back but she stopped herself. The night was so peaceful. Did she really want to ruin it with a pointless fight? _No, I don't think so,_ "Look, Malfoy, this is my favorite place. It's peaceful and has a nice view. I don't want to ruin this. Only for tonight I'll be Ginny and you'll be Draco, ok? Tomorrow you can go back to hating me." She pleaded him.

Draco seemed to consider this for a moment, and then he extended his hand to her, "Truce till tomorrow?" he asked.

"Truce till tomorrow." Ginny grinned and shook his hand.

**- - -End of Flashback- - -**

Ginevra sighed; she had gotten to know him pretty well that night. They joked, teased each other, star gazed, talked… she loved that night, she learnt so much about him then. The next morning the truce wasn't off. In one night they had become friends.

He even told her about his mother. It turned out that Narcissa has moved to Hogsmeade along with Draco. The summer before his sixth year the blond haired Slytherin has walked on his father beating Narcissa almost to death. Draco of course had taken her straight to St. Mungo's, where he lied she had fallen down the stairs.

Then there was their first kiss…

**- - - Flashback- - - **

Ginny paced Draco's Head boy private rooms thinking about what to tell him. At that moment her best friend entered his rooms.

"Oh hey, Ginny. What's up?" He asked her while dropping his school stuff on the floor.

_It's now or never._ She thought and started, "Draco you're my best friend and I really don't want to ruin this friendship but I need to tell you something." He nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath and said, "I really like you Draco. You are very dear to me as a friend but I… I like you in a romantic way. I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." She bit her lip and stared at him and then at the floor. Back at him, the floor, him- floor, him-floor.

Draco was too shocked to respond. Then his mind was made up. In a swift movement he gently grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, "I like you too, Ginny." He brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Ginny wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

**- - -End of Flashback- - -**

Her thoughts quickly moved towards memories of Ron's red face when he had seen them as a couple, the many talks she and Narcissa had, the star gazing, the moonlight walks, the romantic dates, the end of Weasley-Malfoy feud, and the War. The War that had separated them and killed him.

**- - - Flashback- - -**

Ginny had just petrified Dolohov when she heard an icy voice. Lucius! She turned around to see Draco facing his father.

"Well, Draco, it's just you and me, now is it?" the older Malfoy smirked. "Or maybe is it just me?" Lucius made a complicated wrist movement and shouted a Dark spell. This spell was supposed to burn you.

"DRACO! NO!" Ginny yelled when she saw the heap of ashes on the grown, just where Draco has been. "You! You monster! How could you kill your own son?! STUPIFY!" Ginny yelled.

Hit by the power of the spell Lucius collided with Hogwarts' wall and cracked his skull. He was dead. No more abusive husband. No more awful father. No more Draco…

Ginny collapsed on the ground in tears. _No more Draco. No more Draco._ The words echoed trough her mind.

**- - -End of Flashback- - -**

Ginevra felt the tears fall on her cheeks. She had decided to think about him four years after he had died and she still cried. _I need to see Narcissa._ She thought. Getting up the red head walked to Narcissa's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called a voice from the inside.

"It's Ginny." She called back, her voice a bit raspy.

Narcissa opened the door and had to take a step back too keep her balance. Ginny has thrown herself into the older women's arms.

"It… it's been fo… four years and I… I still cry about him!" Ginny sobbed into Narcissa's shoulder.

The blonde witch has been whispering comforting tings into her ear when she heard a voice calling for her, "Mother, why are you hugging this filthy blood-traitor?" A cold voice asked.

Both women turned around to see Draco Malfoy looking confused and disgusted.

**o.O O.o o.O O.o **

So what's gonna be Ginny's reaction? Wanna see it? Well all you have to do is review, the rest is up to me…

ImxAxPhoenix


	2. Chapter 2

A

A.N: it's been about a month so I thought I should update this chapter. Enjoy!

**o.O O.o o.O O.o**

Both women turned around to see Draco Malfoy looking confused and disgusted.

"Narcissa? Did you… isn't he… why haven't you told me?" Ginevra stepped back form the woman.

She couldn't believe it! The woman that has been like a second mother to her had not told her probably the most important thing in her life. She ran out of the front door.

"Ginny! Wait let me explain okay?" Narcissa called for her.

The red head turned to her, "Explain."

Narcissa led her outside, regardless to Draco's shouts, to explain. _Kids_, she thought.

"Draco came back to me, unconscious. He had a wound on his head which I healed. After a few days he woke up. I didn't want to tell you before I knew for sure that he was going to be okay. Unfortunately the spell has affected a part of his brain. He doesn't remember anything after his fourth year at Hogwarts. I tried to help him remember but obviously it was an ancient spell because I couldn't find the counter spell-" Narcissa was cut off.

"This doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."

"I'm going there. When I was seventeen I was madly in love with Severus. Somehow Potter, Sirius, and Remus knew about it. James and Sirius were always mocking me and one day they put a potion in his drink. It was the contrary of the love potion. Severus was unable to love again, plus he was head over heels for Lily anyways. On graduation the effect wore off but it was Lily who broke it. He chose her over me.  
"That's why I didn't tell you, Ginevra. I didn't want you to feel the same pain." Narcissa had tears in her eyes.

Ginevra felt bad for the way she had reacted, "Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring this up." She let Narcissa cry on her shoulder.

The tears the older woman had kept for years and years were finally coming out. Instead of the mother holding the child when it cried, now it was the child who held her almost mother. Ginevra thought about what she would do if Draco had chosen somebody else. _No!_ She thought. _You are going to be strong when somebody needs you! Do not cry Ginevra! Not now! _

The mind cannot control the heart, they said. In that moment tears started leaking from the red head's already puffy eyes.

"What the Hell?!" came a male voice from behind them.

Both women turned around to see Draco gaping at them.

"Narcissa? I wanna help. It doesn't matter how but I'll find the counter spell or potion." Ginny said firmly.

"Of course, dear. Come on let's have a cup of tea."

Draco followed the two of them still not believing what was happening.

**o.O O.o o.O O.o**

Ginny was staying at the house that night, much to Draco's displeasure. He fell in bed exhausted and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

**o.O O.o o.O O.o**

_Draco was in a dark room probably alone, "Where the fuck am I?" he said out loud._

"_Don't swear." A voice sounding just like his came out of no where._

_Draco screamed. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm you." The room suddenly lit up and Draco saw himself. Same hair, same figure, same eyes. Although the older Draco seemed wiser. "I'm the part of you that knows what happened after you were 14." The older Draco explained about Lucius, Narcisa, his relationship with Ginny, and the spell_

"_Ri-ight… what's the counter spell?" Draco asked._

"_I'll tell you if you let me overcome you at night." The older smirked._

_Draco thought about it. His curiosity was too big, plus it was only at night, "I accept. How long?"_

"_Two months."_

_Draco gaped at him. Two months? "Alright, but no sex."_

_The older grinned, "You know me too well." He raised his wand and preformed a spell. Soon a scratch appeared on Draco's nose, "With that you can't say this was only a dream. Till next time, _darling_."_

_And it all went away…_

**o.O O.o o.O O.o**

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. He raised a hand to his nose and felt the scratch, "Awwwww, shit!" with that he fell asleep again.

**o.O O.o o.O O.o**

short I know, but it was a filler chapter… kind of.

Anyways this story will have about ten chapters and I _promise_ they will

Be bigger…well if you review that is xD.

ImxAxPhoenix


	3. Author's Notes

Author notes

Author notes

I'm sorry to say this but I just can't continue this story. I don't know, I have the idea and all I just can't form it. I think I'll just stick to the one-shots for now.

The important thing is- does anybody wants to continue it? If you want just review, e-mail or PM me. You can copy-paste the story, make it a bit more your own style, change the summary and stuff. If nobody wants to continue it, I'll just delete it next week.

That's all from me,

ImxAxPhoenix


End file.
